This invention relates to tone generators in general and particularly to tone generators which generate step waveforms for producing tone signals. Prior tone generators are constructed to generate the same waveform regardless of the frequency of the tone to be generated. For example, a two-state or two-level square wave can be generated. Such a two-state waveform is however rich in low order harmonics. Waveforms having three or more states are substantially free from lower order harmonics. With increased numbers of states of a waveform, additional harmonics are suppressed. However, the clock frequency required for operation of the control switching circuitry of the tone generator increases directly with the other number of states of the output waveform. The use of a three or more state tone signal at higher frequencies may be undesirable due to the necessarily high clock frequencies required to operate the control circuitry.